1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical reproducing/recording apparatuses, and more particularly to an optical reproducing/recording apparatus having an adjustable device for fixing a guide device of an optical pickup head.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional optical reproducing/recording apparatus has an optical pickup head for reproducing signals from an optical disk or recording signals on an optical disk. The optical pickup head must be moveable relative to an optical disk in such a relation that a laser from the optical pickup head is always perpendicularly incident on the optical disk. If the optical pickup head slides along rails to move relative to the optical disk, positions of the ends of the rails must be finely adjustable to assure that the laser is always perpendicular to the disk.
TW Patent No. 86219334 discloses an optical reproducing/recording apparatus comprising an adjustable device for an optical pickup head guide device. The optical reproducing/recording apparatus has an optical pickup head guide device with two guide rails for directing the movement of the optical pickup head. The optical reproducing/recording apparatus has a first seat and three second seats, each seat having a groove defined therein. Ends of the two guide rails are respectively installed in the corresponding groove of the first or second seats. Three ends of the two guide rails are respectively fixed in the groove of the second seats by an adjustable device. The adjustable device comprises a spring and a screw. The spring is located between the guide rail and a bottom of the groove, and the screw fixes the guide rail at an end of the groove.
However, the optical reproducing/recording apparatus has a shortcoming. The screw fixes the guide rail at an end of the groove, but no force is directed sideways is between the groove and guide rail, thus the guide rail can easily deviate in a horizontal direction.
An optical reproducing/recording apparatus wherein a horizontal position of an optical pickup head guide device is precisely positioned is desired.